Power Rangers Shinobi Alloy
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Five months after the events of Legendary Force a new threat has arrived on Earth to look for a powerful cosmic artefact, a rare metal and the planet itself! Now a new group of rangers must band together and save the planet from the next threat sent by the Armada only this time with the power of ninjas and steel to become the new Power Rangers!
1. Forging Shinobi part 1

It has been five months since the defeat of the Umbra Armada's commander Kageros, but that also meant that it had been two months since the disappearance of the Power Rangers Legendary Force, having been reactivated to deal with a threat only to vanish. No one at APEX knew what to make of it, Karasuma was now looking everywhere for them. Little did anyone know that the mysterious white ninja ranger was patrolling the city for the first week the rangers disappeared before she vanished as well. What no one knew was that in the shadow of Kunugigaoka City was a secret academy hidden in plain sight out in the vast forest surrounding the forest, one where the next defenders of the world learn at

* * *

"Okay this is it Hiroto, after this you'll be in the top five" Hiroto Maehara said as he held his wooden practice kusarigama and waited. 'I am a Shinobi, I fight learn how to fight and how to sneak. The way of the ninja is my way' he though before exhaling and throwing out the weighted end at a enemy combatant and luckily wrapped it around his training sword and yanked it out of his hand, after that he dropped down into a combat stance and took down his enemy

"Oh yeah" Maehara said

"Think again, if you thought you won, you haven't" the enemy said "Rock Fist!

"SNOW SHURIKEN!"

"SAKURA BREEZE!" two kunoichi shouted dropping down one in a pink trimmed uniform and the other in white

"you're slipping man" a shinobi said showing up

"Yeah, yeah" Maehara said as he used his kusarigama to trip the enemy "Where's Yoshida?"

"I'm right here, Lightning CHARGE!" he shouted ramming into the enemy.

"Tie him up and find the information" Maehara said

"When are you the leader?" Yoshida said

"Just shut it okay?" Maehara said

"Genin Maehara, Kimura, Yoshida, Okano, Kataoka! the Soke would like to see you"

"The grandmaster?" Okano said

"Oh great, Maehara what did you do now?" Kataoka asked

"It wasn't me" Maehara said

* * *

"Greeting young Genin" the grandmaster

"Greetings Soke" the group said

"Hard to imagine such as group working together" the grandmaster said

"Is there a reason we're needed here?" Okano asked

"Yes there is, It has appeared" the grandmaster said

"Seriously?" Kataoka asked

"yes finally after five months the Celestrial Ninja Prism has returned" the grandmaster

"And with it the Shinobi Power Shuriken" Maehara said

"Any idea where it is?" Okano asked

"No yet, but we must find it and retrieve the shuriken before Shadogun does" the grandmaster said

"And we can also use it to find more Shinobium" Kataoka said

"Okay for the new guy here, what's Shinobium?" Kimura asked

"We'll fill you in on the way" Maehara said

"Go quickly" the grandmaster said

"Yes sir!" they all shouted

* * *

"So what's the deal with Shinobium?" Kimura asked

"It's not sure where it came from, but it's a mythical metal that was first found and used during the Edo period; it is said to have been made by forging a piece of a stone from the heavens into a powerful alloy that allows the user to channel mystical energies through the alloy" Maehara said

"The stone from the heavens was recently discovered to be a massive comet that struck the land centuries ago" Kataoka said

"Anyway in the initial finding of the Shinobi ore was a massive diamond like crystal with seven glowing pieces of Shinobium" Okano

"They later became something call Mahou-shuriken, with them anyone could use the power of seven elements" Yoshida said

"And out of nowhere he came, Shadogun!" Maehara said

"So who is this Shadogun?" Kimura asked

* * *

"He is a general for the Umbra Armada who comes from the same system as Bushida and Kitsurono. Anyway he come from the planet Onighoul which willing joined the armada with the promise of the Celestial Prism and Shinobium" Kataoka said

"Plus the Mahou Shuriken" Maehara said

"When the prism first came to earth five years ago Soke managed to remove the Mahou-shuriken and used it power against Shadogun, only for the shuriken to break making the Shinobi Power Shuriken. Then the prism sealed the new shuriken inside itself and took off. Shadogun was recalled and hadn't been seen for ages" Yoshida said

"Only six months ago he stated his intention to return by sending a general of his with five special scrolls" Maehara said

"Trapping the other Power Rangers" Kimura said

"Yeah, however the prism revealed itself five months ago, and luckily I was able to grab a Power Shuriken and used it to help in the fight against Kageros" Kataoka asked

"Okay, so how do we know all the stuff about him being an evil alien shogun warlord linked to the Armada?" Kimura asked

"We work with an organisation dubbed APEX who filled us in" Okano said "They work to protect the city from danger"

"GUYS LOOK!" Yoshida said

"What is that?" Kimura asked

* * *

"That is the prism" Okano said "Come on"

"Hinata, wait up!" Kataoka said

"We have to catch up" Maehara said as the others ran after Okano. Soon they found a thing that looked like a large seven pointed crystal shuriken.

"There it is" Okano said running up to it and seeing four lights in it, stopping before the prism seeing that the pink light formed a shuriken with a figure on it

"Whoa" Yoshida said as the other four stopped as the red, yellow and blue lights formed shuriken

"Where are the other three?" Okano asked

"Well I have one so there should have been six" Kataoka said

"So where are they?" Maehara said before a strange noise was heard behind them

"Um what was that?" Yoshida said as he turned around and saw what appeared to be ninjas wearing dark green with grey gloves and wielding bladed staves "What are those?"

"I have no idea" Kataoka said

* * *

"My bad, allow me to introduce to you the main foot soldiers for my lord Shadogun, they are the Kagenin" a voice said

"And you are?" Maehara asked

"You can call me Bossuruga and I am one of the Shadow Elements general" Bossuruga said as he walked out of shadows revealing him to be a warrior dressed in gunmetal ninja styled chainmail over top a black ninja uniform and an oni like mask

"Shadow Element Generals?"

"Yes one of us is based off of an element, my element is that of the Air, and I control the Kagenin. Now hand over the Mahou Shuriken will you?"

"I don't think so" Kataoka said as she grabbed her mahou shuriken and held it out while holding her other hand close to her body, in the hand close to her body a four pointed star like device appeared and she inserted the shuriken into the device and spun it "Steel Transformation Jutsu!" she shouted as a white light surrounded her and once it died down she was revealed to be wearing her uniform which consisted of a white dress with grey leggings and thigh high white boots, grey sleeves, white bracers, there was also a sash with a shuriken design with hot pink trim.

"So you are one of the Ninja Steel rangers who defends the Prism and its by-product of Shinobium, also called the Shinobi Alloy!" Bossuruga said

"That's me!" Kataoka said charging in

"Come on guys we should help her" Maehara said performing the same hand gestures as Kataoka making the same device and inserted his shurikne into it and spun the shurikne while saying "Steel Transformation Jutsu!" making a brilliant crimson flame surround him before dissipating revealing his costume which was mostly red with grey sleeves and the same black sash with a red shuriken design

"Come guys" Yoshida said as he, Kimura and Okano did the same

"STEEL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" they said turning into rangers themselves, Yoshida and Kimura sporting yellow and blue versions of Maehara suit while Okano had a pink version

"With the power of the ninja, NInja Steel Red!" Maehara shouted

"With the stealth of the ninja Ninja Steel Blue" Kimura shouted

"With the strength of the ninja Ninja Steel Yellow" Yoshida shouted

"With the Spirit of the ninja Ninja Steel White" Kataoka shouted

"With the Speed of the ninja Ninja Steel pink!" Okano shouted

"Ninja Rangers fear no danger POWER RANGERS NINJA STEEL!" they all shouted

* * *

"Impressive" Bossuruga said "Indeed it is most impressive that you can access the power of the Shinobium to transform into the next generation on power rangers, too bad it will not help you"

"Think again, Ninja Star Saber" Maehara said as the team drew his blade and slotted in their Mahou Shuriken. "Come on then" he said running forward as the Kagenin who suddenly grabbed knives and charged at them

"Destroy them and retrieve the mahou shurikens" Bossuruga said disappearing in a last of smoke. The Kagenin raced forward, flipping over the rangers, Kataoka and Okano saw this and turned around and slashed at them, Kimura then charged his blade with energy and slashed at the Kagenin making them fly back into the trees. Maehara cut one down before looking and seeing a couple of Kagenin going for the prism. Thinking quickly Maehara performed the flash step to get over there and kicked them in the back before they could ever reach it. Suddenly a scream was heard from Okano

"OKANO!" the others shouted as the Kagenin were trashing her.

"We have to do something" Kimura said

"But what?" Yoshida said

"Get down!" a voice shouted

"Its morphing time: TYRANNOSAURUS! SABERTOOTH TIGER!" two voice shouted as two more power rangers suddenly showed up

"Who are they?" Kimura asked

"I don't know, but at least they're rangers" Maehara said as he used his sword to help the two rangers.

"You guy try to get the prism" Kataoka said

"So you're that mysterious white ranger that my team saw" the tyranno ranger said

"Yes sir" Kataoka said

"Take this!" Okano said pulling out a frog like blaster and firing at the Kagenin who once shot vanished

"And that was the last of them"

"Sir, we need to move that thing to base" Saber said

"I agree, along with these five, they need to meet him and know what we know" Tyranno said

"Very well, but know that I was only helping out until a team could be found"

"I know Natsumi" Tyranno said

"So who are these guys?" Okano asked

"No idea" Maehara said

* * *

"so how did it go?" a scientist said

"Not bad Aguri" Natsumi said

"So you finally found a team?" Aguri asked

"Who Yukimura-sensei, what are you doing here?" Yoshida said

"Well you see" Aguri said

"Is that them?" Koro asked as he zipped into the area

"WHOA!" the rangers leapt back and took a stance against this ginat octopus

"Koro!" Aguri said

"Sorry, but it's been months since they went missing" Koro said

"HEY OCTOPUS Don't scare them!" the voice of Tyranno said

"Yeah' we're ninja" Yoshida said

"More like Academic level genin" a voice said

"Soke?" Maehara asked

"Come" the grandmaster said as the team, Koro and Aguri walked into the facility

* * *

"So what is this place?" Yoshida asked

"Welcome to the true face APEX, we're an organisation that monitor extraterrestrial and xeno-biological entities and see if they are friendly or not, not to mention we are also the organisation that helps out Power Rangers teams that are active, the last team we worked with was the Power Rangers Legendary Force, only two months ago we asked them to investigate a potential threat only they never got back so we believe them to be KIA; kidnapped in action. So I reached out to the grandmaster of your academy, to see if we can help each other, oh by the way I'm Karasuma, the commander of APEX" Karasuma said "And the first ever red ranger"

"No way" Maehara said "I knew we worked a bit with APEX, but not this section"

"Indeed, now we know about the prism and the Shinobium, so we were asked to recover any and bring them to your blacksmith so they can use them to make Power Shuriken giving you access to new tools and weapons, not to mention zords" Karasuma stated

"What's a zord?" Okano said

"A gigantic mechanical weapon used when things get escalated" Karasuma said

"And the walking calamari?" Yoshida said

"HEY!" Koro said

"An advisor who has seen the true power of the enemy; the Umbra Armada" Karasuma said

"How so?" Kimura asked

"They destroyed my planet and until recently I though the destruction of another race. But I discovered there was hope for that race, the Bushidans" Koro said

"Which brings us to your new foe, Shadogun who we believe is one of the Armada's top generals. Alongside Kageros the two were the best generals Umbraros could ask for, anyway Shadogun was the one who lead the Bushida system campaign" Koro said

"So what do we have to do?" Maehara asked

"We don't have an idea what he wants" The grandmaster said before the alarm roared to live

"It's the Kagenin and oh dear" Koro said

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"Its Shadogun himself" Koro said

"What?" Karasuma said

"Come on guys" Maehara said leading the new team out

 **To Be Continued in Forging Shinobi part 2**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome my friends to Power Rangers Shinobi Alloy! which is my version of Ninja Steel, so the team will be called the Ninja Steel Rangers; but as you can see things are a bit different since the Rangers knew about APEX before hand, but not much, they are training to be ninjas, the main enemy is being revealed in episode one instead of 23, and oh yeah the original team has gone missing and these guys are now taken up the slack. Now I'll do something with this series I didn't last time including an evil ranger team, multiple main megazords and civilains abilities. But I will do some of the same like the relationships, past rangers, epic battles and heartfelt scenes so grab some snacks and enjoy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	2. Forging Shinobi part 2

"So these young punks are the threat you warned me about Bossuruga?" a sinsiter voice said

"yes my lord" Bossuruga said bowing

"So you're Shadogun huh?" Maehara said as he saw a figure dressed in dark monstrous like shogun armour

"That's scary" Okano said

"Steady" Kimura said

"What do you think?" Shadogun asked

"I'm impressed, then again I've never seen an alien before, even during the invasion" Maehara said

"Hiroto" Okano said standing near him

"I've heard red rangers are confidence, I'm surprised you are not scared of me" Shadogun said

"I may not be, but my gentle hime here might be" Maehara said

"Very well, I'll leave you with this for now, Sweackle!" Shadogun said before disappearing

"He sent out a monster" Koro said over their comms.

"Suit up guys; Its morphing time" Maehara said

"Steel Transformation Jutsu" they all shouted turning into their ranger forms and took a stance before drawing their sword and charging in to stop the sharp looking weasel monster.

"Be careful rangers Sweakcle is a scythe weasel Yokun from Onighul, he is fast and his fur is arranged into blade like formations. He is not one to take lightly" Koro's voice said

"Understood, ready guys?" Maehara asked

"Ready" the rangers said Ninja Rangers fear no danger POWER RANGERS NINJA STEEL!" they declared

* * *

The rangers ran in with Okano and Kataoka blocking one of the blade like arms of the weasel monster giving Yoshida a shot to slash at the monster before jumping out of the way of a twin elemental attack from Kimura and Maehara knocked the monster back and making a cloud of steam.

"We have to be careful, we don't have any way of beating this thing besides our blades" Kataoka said

"Okay" Maehara said as he spun his disk and charged his weapon before flash stepping over to swipe at the monster and jumped back giving Kataoka and Yoshida did a horizontal strike.

"Okano, Kimura contain him!" Maehara shouted

"Bye bye" Sweackle said before he vanished

* * *

"This may be trickier then I thought" Koro said

"So what are we going to do?" Maehara asked as the rangers got back to APEX

"Especially if they have a way to maximise them" Kataoka said

"Maximise?" Okano asked

"Revive them while making them bigger" Koro said "If only we had developed some of those" Koro said

"You may not, but I know where we can get some" the Soke said

"Really where?" Kataoka asked

"Follow me" the Soke said

* * *

Soon the group walked into a high tech room that looked like a futuristic Japanese Blacksmith, on the walls were various computer screens and ninja weaponry, one side of the room was a forge, and then in opposite the forge was

"The prism?" Okano asked

"Yes, it has shown me something special, It has shown me the Zords you can use, through a vision. They were kept on Bushida and one of the threats the armada, The only problem is how to access them, then I discovered something through the APEX system and discovered they were hidden here two years ago, but their activation keys were destroyed, until now" Soke said as went over to the forge and pulled out a shuriken into the prism and fire like lights swarmed around the shuriken before it shot back out as a red colour high tech looking shuriken "Maehara" he said passing it to him. Soon the Soke grabbed four shuriken and threw them in as the fire lights turned them into the shuriken

"Now that you have the Zord Shuriken so that when Sweackle returns you can fight him head on, agreed?" the Soke asked

"HAI SENSEI!" the rangers shouted

"Now go!" the Soke said

* * *

Once Maeahra in the park looking for the monster a shuriken was thrown at him

"I'm sorry, but I thought one of your weapons would be a good way to grab you attention" a figure said as he walked forward, the only thing Maehara could making out as the figure was wearing a maroon cloak and carried a carbon fibre bo-staff

"So who are you?" Maehara asked getting ready for a fight making the figure ponder for a moment before looking up

"We'll keep it simple shall we and you can call me cloak" he said

"What do you want?" Maehara asked

"I'm someone who has seen the worse of the Armada's plans and I wish that this world stays out of their grasp, mainly because if we do that for a second time we give those who have been conquered a signal; a signal to counterattack and retake what was theirs" Cloak said

"And what will we do about that?"

"The Legendary force was capture and I have been working on finding where they have been hidden away, so when the time comes I'll ask for you help in freeing them, also I will help out with advise from time to time, but for now you need to deal with Shadogun's monster" Cloak said before he walked off before disappeared into the air

"Who was that guy?" Maehara asked before he was contacted "Hai sensei?"

"We've gotten a lock on Sweackle, he's attack the school district" the Soke said

"I'm on it" Maehara said as he looked around to see if Cloak was nearby before teleporting away

"He'll be a fine ranger" Cloak said observing from the shadows before leaving himself

* * *

"There he is" Kataoka said as they ran over to Sweakcle after morphing so they could face him without revealing their identities.

"Hello again rangers, so tell me which school should I slice up?" Sweackle asked cackling

"None" Maeahara said kicking him before landing

"So what are you going to do now?" Sweackle said before he unless several spike at the rangers who deflected them with their ninja blades.

"Okay enough of this" Okano said drawing a frog themed blaster and fired at the monster who was knocked back, Kimura them jumped into the air and brought hsi blade down making the monster roll along the ground, only to show and spin faster

"Great going Okano" Yoshida said as he and Kataoka tried to use their blades to stop the monster from advancing anything

"Enough of this" Maehara said as he drew his blade and equipped his mahou shuriken and spun it before pressing the blue button on the blade making it energy "Steel Style! Ninja Blade STRIKE!" he shouted running forward with the charged energy blade and cut the monster in half before doing a diagonal cut, jumping into the air before landing with a spin attack making it explode. "and that is how you do it" Maehara said flourishing his sword around

* * *

"Hm, intriguing they defeated your monster with a single strike, I'm almost impressed" Bossuraga said

"As am I" Shadogun agreed, "But you must know what to do now correct?" the general asked

"Of course my master, I do" Bossuruga said as he walked over and grabbed a scroll from the wall. "Now shall I prepare the monster?"

"Do it" Shadogun said

"Understood" Bossuruga as he started to perform a series of handsigns before he did the final handseal "ARISE! DARK REVIVAL JUTSU!" he shouted as a dragon of dark energy shot toward Sweackle wrapping around and making him grow tall.

* * *

"Okay that is not good" Maehara said

"So what do we do now?" Okano said

"I think it's time to summon those zords sensei was talking about" Kataoka said

"Okay" Maehara said "Zord shurikens!" he shouted as the new mahou shuriken was sent to their hands "Lock in!" he shouted as they locked their shuriken into the sword and press the yellow button on the blade above the hilt "Steel Style: Zord Summoning!" he shouted spinning the shuriken

"NINJA SPIN!" they shout

"So now what?" Maehara said

* * *

Suddenly the front of a tall building turned around revealing a humanoid zord which ran off

"Robo Red Zord!" Maehara shouted landing on the zord's shoulder. the next zord arrived on a giant kite before turning into a dragon

"Dragon Zord!" Kimura said landing its head, passing over a section of road which flipped over revealing a dump truck

"Nitro Zord!" Yoshida said landing on top of the truck's bucket; next was a bullet train passing, only to have its out shell turn into a sheet and flew off revealing a high tech looking hover train

"Zoom Zord" Okano said landing on top of the train's cockpit, Okano looked back to see a Husky's head pop up and bark "Why is there a dog on my train?

"Sorry" Kataoka said landing on the wolf's head "Husky Zord!" she shout as her zord and ran beside the Zoom Zord

* * *

"Ah let's see how you deal with this?" Sweackle asked turning the fur on his arm into two massive scythes and release two energy blades.

"WHOA!" They shouted

"Guys we have to finish this quickly!" Maeaha said

"I've got this" Yoshida said as he swung his zord around and lifted the bucket up to block the next set of energy blades

"IMY turn" Kimura said piloting his zord into position "Fire Style, Dragonbreath jutsu" he shouted making the Dragon Zord exhale a blast of flames

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sweackle shouted

"Here catch!" Okano said as an arm popped up and threw a couple of large shuriken

"OKANO! WATCH YOUR WORDING!" Kataoka said as her zord caught one of shuriken

"Sorry" Okano said as Maehara shifted his zord over and held out its hand

"Drop!" he said as the Husky zord let go of the shuriken "Good zord" he said throwing the shuriken at the monster before running at it and doing a bicycle kick, almost falling off in the process

"That was risky" Yoshida said as his zord was at ramming speed, smacking into the monster making it stumble back a bit, then it fired caltrops to keep the monster in one place giving Kataoka who piloted her zord to scratch the monster

"Try this" Sweackle said jumping up into the air and changing into a spiked ball before rolling along the ground breaking the city. Maehara moved his zord into position to stop the monster

"Kimura" Maehara shouted. The blue ranger moved in and fired a fireball at the monster

"Rangers, I think it's time to form your Megazord" Koro said

"On it" the rangers said

* * *

The zords moved in formation the Robo Red Zord ran forward before the Zoom Zord took off and formed a u shape with the Husky Zord landing the left section turning it from pink to white while the dragon zord forming the left arm, next the Nitro Zord flip around so its bucket was facing the front with an arm coming out

"COMBINE!" they shout as the Zoom and Husky forme the legs and connected with the Nitro zord, next the Left arm dock and the Robo Red zord sat in the bucket and grabbed two control sticks before a massive shuriken formed a helmet with eth faceplate going over the robo zord's face. The rangers were then transported inside the megazord cockpit which looked like a training dojo

"This is awesome" Maehara said

"Who what is that?" Yoshida asked

"It looked like someone fused a chainsaw with a katana" Kimura said

"I can't pull it out" Maehara said trying to use the sword

"Ranger we've got a warning, if there are any shuriken in there, use them" the Soke said

"Why is that sensei?" Maehara asked

"Because if you don't, you may not be able to use the Megazord to its full potential, we're called these Shuriken you Pilot Armour Shuriken" the Soke said

"Okay, Steel Style, Ninja Pilot mode!" Maehara said getting high tech armour, the rest followed gaining the armour but had to use their standard blades

* * *

"Nice toy ninjas, but you can't beat me" Sweackle said

"Oh we'll see about that" MAehara shouted

"You realise the monster can't hear us?" Okano said

"Whatever, take this" Maehara said as they all swung their blade left making the saber made out of the dragon's tail strike the monster before he stepped back and tried to stab monster, only for it to block the attack

"My turn" it said firing off razor, luckily the Megazord also had a shield made from the dragon zord's wings. They slashed at the monster again making Sweackle stumble back.

"Okay guy time to energise the Shinobium blade" he said insert the armour shuriken and spinning it before pulling a ripcord making the three saw like blade spin up and start to glow "Steel Style" Maehara started

"Mercy?" Sweackle asked

"FINAL ATTACK: MASTER ATTACK!" they shouted as they cut down Sweackle in blaze of flames creating an explosion "Game over: Ninjas win!"

* * *

"I can finally say I'm impressed with them" Bossuruga said

"Indeed, I can see why Admiral Umbraros sent me to deal with them" Shadogun said

"So what is our next move master?" Bossuruga asked

"We will come up with a plan in time, but for now gather my other generals" Shadogun said

"Hai master" Bossuruga said leaving

"It is the time of shadows to start, and once I get my hands on the Shinobium and the prism I will be unstoppable" Shadogun laughed

* * *

"That was a rush" Maehara said back at the academy dojo

"It was impressive for you first victory, but remember that was your first monster, there will be time in the future where things will not be so easy for you" the Soke said

"We understand sir" Maehara said

"So what now?" Yoshida asked

"Can someone pass the pizza?" Kimura asked

"We don't have any" Kataoka moaned

"Shall I get some for you?" Koro asked

"Sure thing" Okano said

"Enjoy your down time rangers, because starting tomorrow, you will be my personal students" the Soke said walking away

"WHAT!" the rangers shouted

"Have fun" the Soke laughed.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next episode of Shinobi Alloy which brings a new bad guy in Shadogun, a new mysterious ally with Cloak, who will be important later on, the Megazord and the cockpit armour (which is a power rangers original concept) this was kind of easy to write but there is one difference: I'm not calling a zord based on a dog a type of Bear! so it will be the Husky Zord in this fic, so if you don't like the exit button is in the top right corner! Other wise I hope you stick around for the next chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. A fishy feeling

"Man being a power ranger is awesome, but it is also harder on my social life" Maehara said

"Well sorry if saving the world isn't letting you score with any girls" Okano said

"Hey I'm just saying" Maehara said 'Man how would cloak answer this problem

"He's kind of right, we have less time to do stuff to relax, and schoolwork" Kimura said

"Thankfully Ms Yukimura is a part of APEX" Kataoka said "So that helps"

"But not much" Yoshida said meditating on something

"Still should we really be so calm with two of the mahou shuriken missing, we only know two out of who knows how many enemies plus we still need to find out what happened to the other team before us" Okano said

"Everything shall be fine" the soke said walking into the ranger's dojo. "But for now rest, go out and have some fun" he smiled

"Thank you sensei!" they bowed before leaving, well he noticed that Maehara stayed behind "Hiroto?"

"Yeah?" Maehara asked

"You are not going to join your friends?" the soke asked

"No this time, I'd rather stay here and research something. Besides Okano has work, Kataoka is going to visit her missing boyfriend's family while the mother works, Yoshida is going to ride hsi bike and Kimura runs in the park" Maehara smiled

"So what do you do for fun?" the soke asked

"Haven't really thought about what specifically, besides you know video games and just hanging out" Maehara said

"I see, well I hope you find something to do something that resembles a hobby" the soke said "But do it outside of these dojo!" the soke said

"Hai sir!" Maehara laughed

* * *

"So where are they?" Shadogun asked

"I am sure they will be here" Bossuruga said bowing

"I am here my lord" a sultry voice said

"Ah Kurobara, how lovely for you to join us" Shadogun said

"The honour is all mine milord" Kurobara bowed "And I am full of ideas"

"That is good to hear, but where is?" Shadogun asked

"Greeting my lord" a figure in blue water themed armour said

"Ah Samekiri, how wonderful you are here and that leaves just

"I am here my lord" a silver clad warrior said as he arrived

"Ah Kazetana" Shadogun said "Now my four Shadow element generals have arrived, Bossuruga the Earthly Demise, Kurobara the Blazing Bloom, Samekiri the Tidal blade and Kazetana the cutting wind. With you all here I will defeat these Power Rangers and do what Kageros could not!" Shadogun said gleefully

"And just wait until you see what I have in store milord" Kurobara said smiling

"But first shall we deal with those rangers?" Samekiri said "because I have the perfect monster"

"Very well Samekiri I'll allow you to do so" Shadogun said

* * *

"Man what am I to do?" Maehara asked before a ball came at him

"Yes balance is a tricky thing to achieve" a voice said

"Cloak?" Maehara asked

"Indeed, now why are you trying to achieve balance?" Cloak asked

"Sensei gave us some time off" Maehara said

"I see, so what is your choice?" Cloak said

"A walk in the park for now" Maehara said

"Good, the park is always a good place to go when one wants to clear their head" Cloak said before he looked up at the sky "But you have to be on guard"

"Why?" Maehara said before a squad of Kagenin showed up "Oh that's why"

"No, you go ahead and get the others I'll deal with him myself" Cloak said as he summoned a staff and twirled it around before taking down the Kagenin before disappearing

"Man I would love to find out who that guy is" Maehara said

* * *

Kimura and Yoshida were in the city when a monster showed up.

"Get the others I'll hold it off" Kimura said as he drew his morpher and mahou shuriken. "Its morphing time: STEEL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" he shouted as a vortex of water swirled around him before revealing his morphed form

"Got it" Yoshida said

"So sardine face, let's boogey!" Kimura said

"Oh dear the fearsome blue ranger, yeah was if you can beat me" the monster said which looked like a mix between a fish and a koala "I am terrorgil!"

"That's a terrible name" Kimura said summoning his sword and twirling it before he took a stance and waited for the first move

"take this!" Terrorgil said throwing sardines at Kimura who used his sword to cut them apart, only to have them explode behind him

"Whoa! Those explode?" Kimura asked

"They sure do" Terrorgil said before drawing two more massive fish like blades before dashing in to fight the blue ranger

"WHOA!" Kimura shouted before he dodged the blades and attacked back "Where are the others"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah some fish faced monster attacked down town" Yoshida said

"We've got to move now" Maehara said 'thankfully Cloak warned me of this'

"Kimura's already dealing with him" Yoshida said

"Let's move. IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Maehara shouted

"Steel Transformation Jutsu!" they all shouted morphing into ranger form before teleporting out of there, soon they saw Kimura holding off Terrorgil

"Let's go guys" Maehara said drawing his star blade and jumped in behind the monster and swung at the dorsal fin of the monster hurting him

"YEOUCH!" he shouted before turning around and seeing Maehara "More rangers" he shouted

"Hello" Kataoka said as she and Okano attacked him with a horizontal blade attack. Terrorgil then glared at them before sinking into the ground and 'swam' around in it before poping up and slashing at the girls before diving back into the ground and swam around in the dirt

"I'm starting to wish I have a fishing rod right now"

"I might be able to help with that" the Soke said over the comms

* * *

"I think you have hidden weapons that can help you win" the Soke said

"What how?" Maehara asked

"Your morphers has a battle mode capable of helping you out in this battle mode" the Soke said

"Okay how do we activate it?" Maehara asked

"I'll have to activate the mode from the forge, but it should be available shortly, so hold on" the Soke said

"Hai sensei' the rangers said as the Soke activated the Battle mode for the morphers.

"There we go, to activate the specific weapon you want, turn the kanji to the left and shout the mode you want" the Soke

"Right"

* * *

"Shuriken morpher, battle mode!" Maehara said as his morpher grew in size "Whoa" he said before he saw Terrogil on his way, so he though quickly and switched to sword mode "Battle Sword mode" He shouted making a sword flip out from the morpher. "Nice" he said as he pointed it at Terrogil before rushing in and slashing at the fish. He then drew his Star blade and did a cross slash

"Maehara get down' Kataoka said 'Shuriken Morpher battle mode, Arrow mode" she said as she and Okano switched their morphers to the bow mode which they pulled back before releasing them

"WHOA!" Maehara shouted as he dove out of the way before the energy

"We warned you" Okano said as Kimura and Yoshida ran forward and switched their morphers so three blade come forth

"BATTLE CLAW MODE!" they shouted forcing Terrorgil to look at them. Kimura slashed at the monster whil Yoshida stabbed him. Once they were done with their battle morphers they quickly pulled out their blasters and inserted their mahou shuriken into the back making a tongue like barrel extend "Gama Blasters FIRE!" they shouted as five beams of energy shaped like frog tongues at Terrogil

"You haven't seen the last of me" Terrorgil said

"Well done rangers, mission complete ninjas victorious' Maehara said

"A little early to be declaring victory isn't it?" Okano asked

* * *

"Oh no!" Samekiri said

"It doesn't matter that much" Kurobara said

"Shut it you" Samekiri said "Anyway I shall not fail you again" he grabbed a scroll

"Maybe you will" Kazekata said

"Samekiri you may go with your plan" Shadogun said

"Thank you" Samekiri said "ARISE! DARK REVIVAL JUTSU!" he shouted performing the hand signs conjuring a dark energy dragons which flew at Terrorgil.

"I'm back minnows!" Terrorgil said

* * *

"Okay guys, Zord Shuriken, lock in" Maehara said as they grabbed their zord shuriken and locked them into their swords "Steel style Zord summoning jutsu; NINJA SPIN!" they shouted as spun the shuriken making their zords appear and rally towards Terrorgil.

"Oh looky" Terrorgil said as he fired out a high pressure water stream. The Dragonzord, quickly flew over while the Nitro Zord used its bucket as a shield. The zoom zord flew past and fired shurikens at the giant monster while the Husky Zord used its knife to strike its legs.

"Kimura, circle back around and blast fish boy" Maehara said

"You got it" Kimura said as he circled back around, only to be grabbed by Terrogil and thrown at the Husky zord

"Take that" Terrorgil firing another stream at the pair, only for the Robo Red Zord to come in and kick the fin on Terrorgil's back.

"Enough of this, time to form the Megazord!" Maehara said

"COMBINE!" they all shouted as the zords moved in formation until they formed each different part of the megazord combining to form the megazord, once inside the cockpit, the rangers grabbed their pilot shuriken locked in and spun it to form their pilot armour.

"Now its time for an even fight" Maehara said

* * *

The Ninja steel megazord stepped forward and attempted to attack Terrorgil, only for him to disappear under ground which was turned into a liquid state

"Rangers, it seems Terrorgil has an ability to liquefy the ground so he can swim easily through it' Koro said

"Okay so what do we have to do to beat him?" MAehara said

"Get him above ground" Koro said

"Easier said than done" Maehara muttered while Terrogil popped up and threw his sardine knives at the megazord, which was blocked by the shield. Once he was back in the ground Kataoka had an idea

"He's like a shark, he's circling before attacking, if we can predict where he'll pop up then we can attack him" she said

"Good idea" Maehara said as he waitied

"There on the right!" Yoshida said

"Gotcha fish face!" Maehara said "Energise the Shinobium blade" he shouted as he locked in the mahou shuriken and pulled the sword's ripcord making the smaller blades spin up

"NOW!" Kataoka said as Terrorgil emerged from the ground

"Steel Style: FINAL STRIKE MASTER SLASH!" they shouted slashing the air before the Megazord's blade cleaved Terrogil in half making him explode before the ground returned to normal and the Megazord took a final stance "Game Over Ninjas win!"

* * *

"Well I know what's on the grill next" Kurobara laughed

"Like you could do better" Samekiri said

"Oh I intend to, I just need to find it on this planet" Kurobara said

"What are you talking about" Bossuruga said

"Something that the Armada over looked while fighting in Bushida System" Kurobara said

"And that is?" Samekiri asked

"Two ships escaped to this planet, and one of them contained five of the greatest warriors ever to leave in the system" Kurobara said "And the various relics and treasures they were safeguarding" she smiled before disappearing in a column of black rose petals

"I don't trust her" Samekiri said

"None of us do, but she is one of us" Bossuruga said "Still we should watch her" he said

* * *

Okano was working at the juice bar when Maehara walked in

"So you finished with the girls you wanted to date?" she asked

"Well, the thing is, the girl I truly want to hang with is behind the counter of a certain bar about to ask me what I want to drink" Maehara smiled

"You're so corny" Okano said placing a milkshake in front of Maehara

"Thanks" he said nodding

"You're welcome, so what did you want to once I knock off?" Okano asked leaning on the counter

"Whatever you want to do" he said smiling

"Okay, so dinner and a movie?" she asked

"Sure thing" Maehara said

"Then you better get out of here" the owner of the juice bar said

"Are you sure Mr Takaoka?" Okano asked as a slightly rotund man who looked like a former soldier stepped out of his office.

"Sure thing, you deserve it for you hard work this week" Takaoka said

"Thanks sir, I'll be five minutes"

"sure thing" Maehara said

"You two are good together, almost like that other couple, whatever happened to them anyway?" Takaoka asked

"Not sure, they just disappeared" Maehara said

"Oh well, I hope they turn up soon" Takaoka said

"Me too" Maehara smiled before turning to his drink "Me too" he muttered.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now we have all of the generals for Shadogun arriving and the new Morpher Battle mode which is a thing in the show, plus a slow start to some romance and Takaoka is the owner of the juice bar instead of an evil git! Now what I have planned with Kurobara (which when translated into English means Black Rose!) since she'll have a few things to do with the whol Bushida elements. So look out for that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Gold and Hawks

"The Grand Morphing Grid?" Maehara asked as he was reading some files of the last ranger team

"Yes, I found the concept interesting as well, since I had only known about the Morphing Grid here in this dimension and how it was able to be used by different teams, only two teams exisited at the time the original team and the Legendary Force. the Legendary Force could tap into the grid and become different Power Rangers teams from the different sections of the Grand Morphing Grid" the Soke explained "And that is how they defeated Kageros"

"I see, can we tap into the grand grid?" Maehara said

"No, your morphers can't handle the power from it" the Soke said

"So what's the next plan?' Maehara asked

"We find more Shinobium, luckily there are two sources I've found. But the first one will be the main one"

"Why?" Maehara asked

"Because, I have a suspicion that it may be the dark mutation of Shinobium" the soke said

"Dark Mutation?" Maehara said

"Yes, it is one of the permutations of Shinobium. It was used to forge weaponry for Shadogun's forces" the Soke said

"What happened to them?" Maehara said "the weapons?"

"I don't know, I can only hope that they were all destroyed, but a part of them dreads they are still around" the Soke said

* * *

"So does anyone know where Kurobara is?" Shadogun asked

"None have seen her sir" Dossuruga said

"I'm not liking this considering her past" Shadogun said

"Don't worry I've sent one of my best agents to keep an eye on her" Kazekata said

"Good, but for now, send find the rangers, something is troubling me, but don't use one of your agents just yet. If you get into trouble recall the agent following Kurobara" Shadogun order

"Hai Shadogun-sama" Kazekata said disappearing

"What do you think Kurobara is up to?"

"I have no idea, but if I'm right the rangers and her will meet" Shadogun said

* * *

"Dark Shinobium?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah, well at least that's what sensei said" Maehara said

"So where is it?" Okano asked

"I'm not sure" Maehara shrugged

"So what are we going to do about it?" Yoshida asked

"Find them, of course" Maehara said

"But what about the problem of finding where it is?' Kataoka asked

"I'm guessing we wait until" Maehara started

"RANGERS!" Koro shouted as he rushed in

"What is it?" Maehara asked

"I've discovered that Kurobara is downtown" Koro said

"Why?" Kimura asked

"I have no idea, but she's getting close to the Dark Shinobium

"That's not all" Koro said

"What's up?" Yoshida said

"It may just be a glitch, but I'm getting a power coin reading out there as well" Koro said

"Wait a power coin and it's not one of yours" Kimura said

"No we have all six in the vault after the Kageros event just in case we're needed as well" Karasuma said

"To meet the previous ranger teams would be a great honour for us" Okano said

"Come on" Maehara said as the rangers left

* * *

A bright light shone as the rangers teleported in, a youth was standing around with a drink in his hand as he saw the rangers

"What are they doing here?" the youth asked as he finished his drink and threw it away before going the direction of the rangers. He managed to keep to the shadows.

"Anything?" Maehara asked

"What about over there?" Yoshida asked

"Nope nothing" Okano said

"Anybody getting the feeling of a trap?" Maehara said

"Maybe" Kataoka said looking over the area before she jumped back as a black five pointed shuriken landed by her feet, looking up she saw a figure in black and purple armour smirking at her "Then again" she said

"Oh how lovely to meet the civilian forms of the rangers, I am the Blazing Bloom Kurobara" Kurobara said

"Where's the dark Shinobium?" Maehara asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kurobara said summoning her blade "Now DIE!" she shouted

"Star blade!" Maehara said blocking Kurobara's sword making sparks fly. Kurobara back off and did a flash stepped behind Maehara who blocked it with his own sword, spinning around he slashed at Kurobara who deflected the attack before she charged her own attack and swiped at Maehara, only for Kataoka to deflect away from the rangers and towards a wall. Near the wall was a fearsome looking tiki that was coloured gold. The attack struck the tiki and made it glow gold and purple before it transformed

"Yes after 20 years of being imprisoned I have returned!" the monster growled as he summoned a sword and flared his wing before he laughed and stalked over where teh rangers and Kurobara were fighting "Yes" he growled

* * *

"It can't be" Koro said

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"You may want to suit up" Koro said looking like he saw a ghost

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"A bad memory for you" Koro said

"What?" Karasuma said as he saw what Koro was nervous over, he rushed over to the morpher vault and grabbed his

"Should I alert the others?" Koro asked

"No, this is something personal" Karasuma said

* * *

"Give it up" Maehara said as he and Kataoka pointed their swords at Kurobara

"Never" Kurobara said as she fished out a kunai and threw it, only for it to be destroyed mid air. The group looked up to see a golden armoured monster with a blue face and black wings

"Who is that?" Yoshida asked

"I am the mightiest warrior of the Empress of Darkness Rita Repulsa!" the monster said

"You have got to be kidding me" Kurobara said

"Tremble in fear, for I am Goldar!" Goldar said

"Get out of here you over grown furball" Kurobara

"Ah, Ayane I wasn't expecting the Bushidan Imperial Guard Captain to be fighting the Power Rangers" Goldar said

"What, you are a Bushidan?" Kataoka said

"I was" Kurobara said before she attacked Goldar, only to be kicked away before Goldar saw Okano cowering

"We can't win" Okano said

"Okano!" the rangers said

* * *

"Its morphing time: TYRANNOSAURUS!" a voice shouted before a bright red light shone "POWER SWORD!" the voice shouted as Karasuma blocked Goldar's sword.

"Red Ranger, how long has it been since we last fought?" Goldar asked

"Too long" Karasuma said blocking another strike

"That's intense" Maehara said

"Guys, move!" Karasuma said before he moved and forced Goldar back

"Ah guys, our objectives?" Kataoka asked

"Oh right" The rangers said before they were forced to move out of the way of the fight.

"Where's Kurobara?" Kimura asked

* * *

Kurobara panted as she had retreated quickly. She was here for two things, and with the rangers and Goldar in the area it was not looking good for her.

"Those bastards!" she panted as she kicked off the wall and paused as memories of when she betrayed Bushida, she gritted her teeth and shook her head and walk off. A face of indifference was shown until her lips into a wicked curl as she looked at a small box. This was the box of the coin, with it she could find the Dark Shinobium for her plan.

"Kurobara!" Maehara said as he pulled out his kusarigama and spun the weighted chain around and threw it at her, only for her sword and knocked it back.

"You're too late rangers, for with this I can and will find the Dark Shinobium and then my plan will begin" she said laughing as she opened the box to find it "EMPTY! How?"

* * *

"Looking for this I take it" the figure walked around the corner

"Who are you?" Kurobara asked

"No way" Yoshida said

"When did he get here?" Kimura asked

"Who am I you ask, I'm Ryoma Terasaka" Terasaka said

"What are you doing here man?" Yoshida asked

"Looking for something" Terasaka said "Namely this!" he said holding up the coin

"THE POWER COIN!" everyone shouted

"Kagenin, grab the boy and the coin and bring them to me" Kurobara said as a squad of Kagenin showed up

"Alright guys" Maehara said

"But what about" Okano said

"I've got this" producing a morpher and inserted the power coin "Its Morphing Time!

"STEEL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" the Ninja Steel rangers shouted

"CRIMSON HAWK!" Terasaka said

"Power rangers, Fear No Danger!" Maehara said

"Morphinominal!" Terasaka said as he tested his suit, it looked like a white version of the original green ranger with a hawk motif and a black karate belt

* * *

"Give it up red ranger" Goldar shouted "you'll throw a hip out!"

"I'm not that old!" Karasuma said blocking Goldar before kicking his shin.

"It has been twenty years!" Goldar said

"Yeah it has" Karasuma said as he managed to score a strike, which lead Goldar being knocked back as the other rangers arrived "Nice look"

"Thanks" Terasaka said as they got ready

"Rangers deal with the Kagenin, Terasaka I'll leave Kurobara to you, meanwhile I'll finish this grudge" Karasuma said

"May the power protect us" Maehara said before they ran to their targets

* * *

"So the Crimson Hawk huh, I must have missed that one" Kurobara said as she threw a punch, only for it to be blocked by Terasaka at each turn. Terasaka shoved her back and gathered energy into his hands and threw it forward making an energy hawk blast Kurobara knocking her back. Looking up Kurobara growled before she got up and pulled out a black and purple rose before smelling it. She smirked before throwing the rose on the ground before using the petals to disappear, but Terasaka leapt at her only to miss her. Terasaka looked around and growled before powering down and collapsing onto one knee. A Kagenin was about to attack Terasaka, only for it to be intercepted by Yoshida

"You okay man?" Yoshida asked slashing at a Kagenin before Kimura leapt in and kicked one away

"I'm fine, just tired"

"That energy blast must have drained it all, since you're only new, it would drain quicker than normal" Kimura said as he was helped up

"We've got to get you out of here" Yoshida said

"I don't think so" Goldar said as he showed up and blasted the three rangers with an energy blast  
"You guys okay?" Karasuma said showing up

"We're okay" Yoshida said

"Get him out of here, I'll deal with him" Karasuma said

"That is where you are wrong" Goldar said before he crackled with gold and black energy "I'll be the one to deal with you"

"WHOA!" the rangers said as Goldar grew into a giant

"Koro" Maehara said

"I need Dinozord power now" Karasuma said

* * *

Goldar looked around before the Tyrannosaurus Zord walked up to

"It's over ranger" Goldar said

"Oh yeah?" Karasuma said using his zord's tail as a bludgeon to attack Goldar, but it was grabbed and thrown around. Getting back up on its feet the Dinozord punched Goldar in the chest a couple of time before charging at it with it head. Goldar grabbed it and tried to stop it so he wouldn't slide back. Once he stopped the zord, Goldar threw an elbow at the back. Karasuma grunted inside the cockpit. He was not liking this fight at all. Just as Goldar was about to finish off the Tyrannosaurs Zord, a shield blocked him.

"WHAT!" Goldar shouted before the Ninja Steel Megazord swung his sword at him and forced him back a bit before making him growl at the rangers who dared interfered

"You okay Karasuma?" Maehara asked as their megazord defended the T-Rex Dinozord

"I am now" Karasuma said as he stood back up and made his zord roar before charging at Goldar with the Ninja Steel Megazord knocking the golden giant back. Once they had done that the eyes of the Tyrannosaurus zord glowed red and roared before firing a beam of red energy at Goldar who blocked it with his sword

"Steel Style: FINAL STRIKE MASTER SLASH!" the Ninja Steel rangers shouted as their sword charged up, they attacked Goldar's sword destroying it so the beam could blast Goldar creating an explosion

"Game over" Maehara said

"Rangers win!" Karasuma said

* * *

"So what's going to happen with the Crimson Hawk morpher?" Okano asked

"We'll keep it for Terasaka in the morpher vault so he can train with it and help you guys in the future" Koro said

"And the Dark Shinobium?" Yoshida asked

"It is still hidden, but I did locate the other source of Shinobium, it is hidden at a secret complex at a high school" the Soke said

"a school, what kind of school hides a ninja complex?" Okano asked

"I don't know, but we have to find out" Maehara said

"Good luck rangers, you may need it for this new mission" the Soke said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, sorry if this is a bit late, but there is a reason for that, on the 28th of August 1993 the first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were shown and with that the Power Rangers were here, you see I had no idea what to do for this chapter until the 25th anniversary was said to be shown on the same day that the first episode of MMPR was shown so I decided to do something with that and I found out about the Ryu Ranger from Legacy Wars so this is the first chapter celebrating the 25th anniversary of Power Rangers and so I decided to have Goldar and Karasuma fight, the Ryu ranger show up and the Ninja Steel ranger have not much to do, unlike future celebration chapters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
